Quiero estar contigo
by Sipei
Summary: Kaoru tiene una pesadilla terrible. Así que decide buscar consuelo en los brazos de Kenshin. *One Shot*


Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad del genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Esta historia tiene como único, objetivo perder el tiempo.

◖**Quiero estar contigo**◗

_"Se podían escuchar los sonidos de alguien caminando en la suave hierba. Después, se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ella y Kaoru se dio la vuelta. _

_– ¿Eres tú, Kenshin?_

_No era Kenshin, como Kaoru había pensando. Era un hombre con el rostro desfigurado y con una mirada cruel. El hombre empezó a aproximarse de ella lentamente, y cuando alargó la mano para tocarla Kaoru gritó con desesperación._

_– ¡No me toque! – Intentó retroceder o hacer algún movimiento pero su cuerpo se había quedado estático. Giró su rosto hacia el hombre que implacablemente caminaba hacia ella._

_– Él no te ama, y nunca lo hará."_

Kaoru despertó justo cuando la mano del hombre estaba a un milímetro de su piel. Miró a su alrededor certificándose de si todavía no estaba soñando y suspiro de alivio al ver que no era un sueño. Estaba en su habitación, a salvo.

Pero aún así necesitaba estar con Kenshin. Estar a su lado. _'Necesito ver a Kenshin.'_

Se levantó del futón y salió de su habitación. Tímidamente, Kaoru abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin y miró a dentro. Kenshin estaba dormido sobre su futón y parecía no darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Sintió como sus mejillas quemaban al ver su pecho desnudo.

Cuando no tenía pesadillas, tenía sueños febriles que la dejaban profundamente azorada.

Volvió a mirarlo, con su cabello tan rojo como el fuego esparciendo por el futón. Sintió aquella vieja sensación, como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago. Siempre tenía esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de él. Lo miró otra vez. Realmente no podría describir lo que sentía por él. Era un sentimiento tan intenso que había noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Kenshin no se despertó cuándo se aproximo de él. Parecía estar durmiendo profundamente, incluso podría estar teniendo un sueño. Recordó lo que él le contó, sobre soñar a menudo con su pasado.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, como si alguien estuviera clavando un cuchillo allí. Deseaba consolarlo de alguna forma, hacer que dejar de sufrir de aquella manera.

Kaoru se arrodilló al lado del futón y suavemente le acaricio su sedoso cabello. Él se movió un poco, y Kaoru vio como fruncía el ceño y decía algo que no llegó a entender muy bien.

Parecía tan triste y vulnerable, que solo aquella visión era suficiente para destrozar su corazón.

– Kenshin… – Ella murmuró su nombre. Sostuvo su cabeza sobre su regazo, y acaricio su sien cariñosamente. – ¿Con que estás soñando?

Se le encogió el corazón con solo pronunciar aquella pregunta.

Tomoe… ¿Con que más podría estar soñando sino con su difunta esposa? Tomoe era hermosa, perfecta en todos los sentidos que una mujer lo pudiera ser. Todo lo revés a Kaoru, que no sabía ni cocinar.

'_Kenshin prefiere a Tomoe antes que a mí.'_ Pensó Kaoru_. 'Pero saberlo no hará que dejé de amarlo.'_

Kaoru dirigió su mano a su mejilla derecha donde se podría visualizar una cicatriz que tenía una marca en forma de "x". La delineó sintiendo la rugosidad de la piel. Kaoru sintió como una pequeña lagrima brotaba de unos de sus ojos y mojaba su mano. Él empezó a gritar, como si la pesadilla se hubiera vuelto todavía peor de lo que ya era.

– Shh… No grites… – Murmuro ella mientras seguía acariciando su rostro. – Estoy aquí contigo y no te dejaré. No estés triste. Me duele verte así…

Kaoru retiró con mucho cuidado la cabeza de Kenshin de su regazo y camino como si fuera un felino hasta quedar a su lado. Luego colocó la cabeza y se preparó para dormir.

– Quiero estar contigo, Kenshin.

Le consoló escuchar la respiración lenta y rítmica de Kenshin. Oír los latidos de su corazón le daba la sensación e que estaba junto a él como nunca lo había estado. Se dormido tan profundamente, que no alcanzo a escuchar el aturdido "oro" de Kenshin; como tampoco escuchó el modo tierno en como él susurró su nombre.

Kaoru sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacía dentro del futón. Pero tenía demasiado sueño como para prestar atención a ello. Su mente inconscientemente le atribuyo eso como si fuera una especia de sueño, un sueño que se había realizado, Kenshin enterró su cara en el cabello de Kaoru y aspiro su aroma a jazmines. Con Kaoru a su lado, el dolor ya no le parecía tan insoportable.

– Y lo estarás, Kaoru. – Comentó dulcemente mientras se acostaba y la arropaba con la cubierta del futón. – Ahora y siempre.

**· FIN ·**

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Un pequeño MiniFic de Kenshin & Kaoru. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encantó escribirlo. ¡Gracias por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. (^ω^)


End file.
